Naughty Girls Next Door
by Mamoru's Playmate
Summary: When a house goes up for sale and a pair of twins look at it as a possible place of residency, will they move in and shake up the neighborhood or just shake up the neighborhood???
1. Prologue - Part One

Author's Notes: Here's an idea that just happened to jump into my head!!!  
- Sere-chan  
  
  
Disclaimers: Standard Sailor Moon disclaimer's apply.  
  
  
Naughty Girls Next Door  
by Sere-chan ( tuxiesrabbit@msn.com )  
  
  
Prologue - Part One  
  
  
"Man does the neighborhood change," exclaimed the blonde haired man.  
  
"I know what you mean, Drew," exclaimed the blonde's friend.  
  
"It seems like only yesturday that you and Rei moved in. And boy was the Thompson's daughter hot," replied Andrew.  
  
"Yeah! Not to mention how many times did we go skinny dipping in the pool with her that Rei doesn't know about," laughed Andrew's friend.  
  
"One too many times, Dare! One too many times," Andrew laughed back.  
  
"We'll just have to wait and see what moves into the house," commented Darien.  
  
"Or we can hangout and influence the potental new owners. And currently there's a pair of blondes checking out the place now," said Andrew.  
  
"Then let's go check them out," exclaimed Darien.  
  


* * *

  
Old Thompson House  
  
"I really like this house, Sere," exclaimed the youngest of the two blonde women.  
  
"I know what you mean, Sis. But the house is $120,000 and by the time we update it, I estimate that it'll take another $60,000," stated Serena.  
  
"Isn't that why they have things called mortgages," asked the younger blonde.  
  
"Yes, Mina. But I'm not really sure if it's worth the money," replied Serena.  
  
"Hello, anybody in here," asked a male voice.  
  
"We know there's a couple of hot babes in here," said another male voice.  
  
Then one of the blondes came into view.  
  
"Sounds like another neighborhood of hormone driven guys, Mi! And I don't like being called a babe! I perfer to be called by my name which is Serena! Do I need to spell it out for you boys," Serena asked using her sexy voice while untieing her top to get their full attention.  
  
"Nnnn ... oooo," choked both guys.  
  
"Good then! Now I'm sure both of you guys are NAUGHTY BOYS! And I'm sure you're the naughtiest one," said Serena as she held up Darien's left hand. "So why don't you give me a reason to want to buy this house!"  
  
"I'll see you later, Drew," exclaimed Darien as he rushed Serena out the back door.  
  
And the next girl appeared.  
  
"I'm Mina," replied Mina.  
  
"So are you two lesbians or sisters," asked Andrew.  
  
"Twins, but we do sometimes 'comfort' each other," commented Mina.  
  
"Well, how would you like for me to 'comfort' you right now," asked Andrew.  
  
"Comfort can be a lot of things. So how would you comfort me," questioned Mina in a soft seductive voice.  
  
"First, I'd start by kissing your beauitful neck," said Andrew as he walked up behind Mina and began rubbing his hands up and down her body while kissing each side of her neck.  
  
"Next I'd pick you up and carry you in my arms. Then I'd give you the most erotic pleasure of your life," continued Andrew.  
  
"Your definately kinky and I like that in a man," giggled Mina.  
  
Then Andrew swept Mina up into his arms and left the empty house.  
  
  
To Be Continued ... 


	2. Prologue - Part Two

Author's Notes: Thank you to the many people who reviewed the story far!! I hope you continued to enjoy it!!!!  
- Sere-chan   
  
  
Disclaimers: Standard Sailor Moon disclaimers apply.  
  
  
Naughty Girls Next Door  
by Sere-chan ( tuxiesrabbit@msn.com )  
  
  
Prologue - Part Two  
  
  
Darien lead Serena into his house by the back door.  
  
"And this is what we call the 'secret passage' between the houses," said Darien.  
  
"I see," replied Serena.  
  
"If you keep following me I'll show you my office," commented Darien.  
  
'I think I like this guy already, but only if I could afford the house next door,' thought Serena. "I've never done it in somebody's office before! Backseats of cars yes, but never an office," exclaimed Serena.  
  
"Well, there's always a first time for everything," responed Darien.  
  
Darien cleared off the top of his desk in one swift movement. Letting everything from important papers to the telephone fall to the floor.  
  
"Somebody must be really excited," teased Serena.  
  
"Why would you think that," Darien teased back.  
  
Darien pulled Serena close and kissed her. While Darien was enjoying the kiss, his hands unlaced Serena's blouse the rest of the way so he could take it off. And play with breasts while he sucked on her hard erect nipples.  
  
Serena moaned in pleasure as Darien's hands felt up her thighs. He then continued moving his hands up her skirt, until he reached her panties.  
  
Darien pulled her closer to him, then he picked her up and placed her on his desk in a sitting postion. He laid her very gently on his desk before he pushed up her skirt and pulled off panties, throwing them carelessly over his head.  
  


* * *

  
Andrew entered Darien's house through the back door that was in the kitchen with Mina in his arms. He immediately sat her on the kitchen table. Andrew proceeded to pull his clothes off then Mina's and he laid her down on the table.  
  


* * *

  
Darien pushed Serena's legs apart, then he got down on his knees and began to kiss her inner thighs. After he was done with them, he started on her swollen jewel.  
  
Serena put her hands on Darien's head in an attempt to push his tongue farther inside of her; while she continued to moan in pleasure. At that point Darien knew she wanted more and his throbbing member started to remind him of his own personal needs. So, he pushed his head against Serena's hands and he got off of his knees. He stood up momentily to undo his pants and pulled them and his boxers down before he slipped himself inside Serena.  
  


* * *

  
He then turned on the kitchen faucet and grabbed the sink sprayer and sprayed Mina with it.  
  
The kitchen was hot and humid and the ice cold water felt refreshing to her scorching skin. As Andrew continued to play with the water sprayer, he concentrated on drenching Mina's silky golden mound before caressing her swollen jewel with his tongue.  
  
Mina moaned with extreme pleasure as she played with her hard erect nipples, while Andrew continued to probe her insides with his tongue. She placed one of her palms on the back of Andrew's head, using the strength in her arm to push down on his head.  
  
Andrew suddenly pushed his head against her hand. He stood up and pulled her body so that her butt was almost hanging of the table. Then he slid himself inside of Mina.  
  


* * *

  
Darien was reaching his point release when he heard the familiar sound of wife's car pull up in the driveway. It caused Darien to pull out abruptly. Then he quickly handed Serena her skirt and top.  
  
He pulled up his pants and boxers as he shoved Serena into the office bathroom.  
  
"Stay in here until I tell you otherwise," Darien said softly.  
  
As Serena pulled him close for a quick kiss the front door opened.  
  
"Darien, sweetheart. I'm home," Rei called out.  
  
"I'm working in the office," Darien called back as he quickly tried to clean up the mess on the floor.  
  
"So, why is my adorable loving husband still working soo late for," she asked as she walked in.  
  
"I got a new client today. And he needs me to check his other accountants figures," sputtered Darien as his wife noticed the mess on the floor and cleared off desk, while glancing around suspiciously.  
  
"Uh huh, Darien, try again DEAR. More like you were enjoying yourself again and I came home in the middle of it,' exclaimed Rei.  
  
"Come on, Rei. You know me better then that," said Darien slyly.  
  
"Then where did the panties on the lamp come from," snapped Rei loudly.  
  
  
To Be Continued ... 


	3. Prologue Part Three

Author's Notes: Just so you readers know ahead of time this a tastfully kinky fic. In other words this is not a PWP hentai fic!!! It actually has a story!!!! And also to let you readers know I will be doing my best to go all out with this fic!!!! That also includes ménagétrois ( threesome's ).  
- Sere-chan  
  
  
Disclaimers: Standard Sailor Moon disclaimers apply.  
  
  
Naughty Girls Next Door  
by Sere-chan ( tuxiesrabbit@msn.com )  
  
  
Prologue - Part Three  
  
  
"Then answer me this... why is there a pair of some `womans' panties hanging on the lamp shade and why do you have a big wet spot at the crotch of youe pants," yelled Rei.  
  
`Shit! She's got me, but I think I can get myself out of this,' Darien thought slyly.  
  
"Well, the pair of panties in question, Rei, are yours! You know how women love to throw themselves at me, eventhough I'm a very happily married man. So, I figured if I put a pair of your panties on the lampit would stop these other women. And as for the `wet spot' goes, I was thinking about you, Sweetheart. And well, I got a little too over excited," said Darien hoping that Rei would buy his story.  
  
"Oh, you really miss me that much? And you better not be lying to m..."  
  
CRASH!  
  


* * *

  
Andrew thrusted himself in and out of Mina with the table rocking along with them. As he picked up the pace the table began to squeak annoyingly. And at the sametime Andrew came to a full climax, the table gave way sending a loud CRASH sound throughout the house.  
  
Within two seconds of the noise Rei and Darien entered the kitchen finding the antique wooden table to the floor. Andrew was found lying naked on the floor on top of a naked woman with blonde hair and blue eyes.  
  
"ANDREW ASHLEY KELLY," yelled Rei as both men knew they were in for an earful.  
  
`Oh shit! She's really pissed now,' thought Darien.  
  
"I swear if one of you puts your hand in the cookie jar, the other also wants to put his hand in it too! And Endymion dear, when are you going to get it through your hard head that you're married! Or do you not understand what that word means? But, I'll refresh your memory! It means that you are legall bound to me until death do we part," spat Rei.  
  
"Oh, so that's what that this golden ring is for," joked Darien. "So, how much longer until I'm a free man like Andrew here?"  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH," screamed Rei. "how would you feel if I was constantly screwing around on you, ENDYMION ALEXANDER KELLY?"  
  
"Have I ever stopped you from wanting to do such a thing? But, if it'll get you off my back, then I don't mind," replied Darien.  
  
"I should have expected that typical answer from such a lecherous man," commented Rei harshly.  
  
"Me, LECHEROUS? I think you've got the wrong person! You're the one who has trapped me into this position! If you remember, Rei," Darien shouted back.  
  
"Oh, yes! I told you to fuck just about the whole population of females in OUR high school! Not to mention you're the father of how many bastard childern? On top of that you even managed to sleep with and knock up your own Cousin Lita! Or should I say Andrew's sister? I know she's your cousin and she's a female, but god damn it, Endymion! You'd think that you could keep your dick in your pants around your own family," screamed Rei.  
  
"Don't you throw Lita up in my face! She ASKED a favor of me, since her husband isn't able to have kids. They'd be on the adoption list forever trying to get a baby. And they don't have the money to waste if going through a sprem bank doesn't work. Since she knows how good my LITTLE SWIMMERS are, it was just easier to ask me," Darien hollered back.  
  
"She could have asked Andrew," snapped Rei.  
  
"EWWWWWWWWWW," exclaimed Mina.  
  
"That's called incest, Rei," Andrew yelled in disgust.  
  
"And inbreeding, besides Andrew and Lita are too closely related. And she didn't want just any old john," added Darien.  
  
"When is this lillte conversation going to be over so I can put my clothes back on," asked Mina.  
  
"Oh, and one more thing, I don't wear thong panties you lying asshole," shouted Rei before she left the room followed by Darien.  
  


* * *

  
"And I thought that I came from a screwed up family," commented Mina.  
  
"Well, he's always does stuff like this. Rei thought that by marrying him, she could someday make a honest man out of him. And boy was she wrong," said Andrew.  
  
"But why did he agree to marry her then," asked Mina.  
  
"She claims that he got her pregnant, but then a few months after they got married she supposedly lost the baby. Not to mention she told her parents. So, Darien in a sense is trapped in a marriage that he never wanted and can't get out of," explained Andrew.  
  
  
To Be Continued ...  
  
  



	4. Prologue Part Four

Disclaimers: Standard Sailor Moon disclaimers apply.  
  
  
Naughty Girls Next Door  
by Mamoru's Playmate ( TuxsAngelSere@netscape.net )  
  
  
Prologue - Part Four  
  
  
Darien had found Rei tearing up his ofice.  
  
"Come out from wherever you are, you little slut," called Rei.  
  
"This is unnecessary, Rei! Nobody else is in here except that girl that's with Drew," said Darien.  
  
"I'll believe you when hell freezes over, Endymion," replied Rei.  
  
"Come on, Rei! I'd never lie to you about something like this," pleaded Darien.  
  
"It's okay, Endy! I am a big girl and I can take on any jealous female," said a female voice from the office bathroom.  
  
"ENDY? Since when have you let some whore use such an endearing name for you, Endymion," snapped Rei.  
  
Serena emerged from the office bathroom.  
  
"How did you go from the kitchen to the office bathroom so fast," exclaimed Rei.  
  
"It's called having a twin! Something that your small mind could never handle," snapped Serena. "And for future information `I enjoy being a whore' and `fucking other women's guys', so you're not offending me one bit by calling me a whore, slut, tramp, vixen or even a vamp."  
  
"I'm sure you got through high school by `bedding' all of your teachers," retorted Rei.  
  
"Actually, me and my sister went to a private all girls school and all of our teachers were female. I was also at the top of my class," responded Serena curtly.  
  
"Well, a whore like you could've fooled me. Also, here's some FYI so take note! ENDY here is very much taken! And he doesn't need a slut like `you' hanging around," Rei snapped back.  
  
"I proclaim a war and the winner gets, Endy. So, get ready for a long fight bitch," said Serena.  
  
Rei didn't even respond she just let go of what was left of her sanity and get herself ready to beat the crap out of Serena. The first thing Serena did was give Darien a very passionate kiss that got Rei's blood boiling. Rei seeing Serena's long hair decided to pull it out of her head.  
  
"Nobody fucks with my hair," shouted Serena.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Mina had heard Serena's statement and decided to see what was going on. After Mina put her clothes back on she left for the office with Andrew following behind her.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"Why can't you keep your dick to just one woman? Why do you feel the need to screw every whore you see," questioned Rei angrily.  
  
"REI, that's totally out of line. Just because I wear this damn ring doesn't that you own me," yelled Darien as he pulled it off and throught it Rei.  
  
After not getting the effect that Rei want out of Darien, she ripped off Serena's blouse to see what was so special about her.  
  
"Well, not only does she bleach her hair, but she also has a boob job too," commented Rei.  
  
"I do not bleach my hair and I did not have a boob job. Unlike some women in this world me and my twin sister were blessed," said Serena as she ripped off Rei's top.  
  
Mina and Andrew walked in the office to find a topless Rei and Serena. All Andrew had to do was see Rei's flat chest and laugh.  
  
"Oh my god! No wonder why Darien has a problem," laughed Andrew.  
  
"I wouldn't be surprised if she had a penis inbetween her legs, instead of a virgina," laughed Mina.  
  
"OUT! ALL OF YOU! GET OUT," yelled Rei.  
  
"Sine we're free men tonight, Dare, I think we should celebrate by taking out these two beautiful sisters," said Andrew.  
  
"That would be fine if we didn't have to work tonight," stated Serena.  
  
"I guess them working their street corner is more important then a charity fuck," responded Rei.  
  
"We actually have brains in our hands unlike some women. And no we are not hooker and we don't work street corners. WE are professional belly dancers," yelled Serena as she went to go grab her sisters hand.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"So were do we go until Rei cools down, Dare," asked Andrew.  
  
"We hang with the guys of course!"  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"We'll take the house, Susan," said Serena with a mischievous glint in her eyes.  
  
  
To Be Continued ...  
  
  



	5. Chapter One Part One

Author's Note: Okay, this next part some characters my seem very OOC but that's okay because this an AU fic!!!  
  
  
Disclaimers: Standard Sailor Moon disclaimers apply. `Whenever, Wherever' c Shakira and `More Human Than Human' c White Zombie.  
  
  
Stage Left = your right  
Stage Right = your left  
  
  
Naughty Girls Next Door  
by Mamoru's Playmate [aka Sere-chan] ( TuxsAngelSere@netscape.net )  
  
  
Chapter One - Part One  
  
  
"Hello, Rei! And how are you feeling this evening," asked the short black haired girl.  
  
"Like killing your brother as usual, Ames," replied Rei.  
  
"What did my dear brother do this time," questioned Ami.  
  
"The same thing he's done all the other times," answered Rei.  
  
"And what did this one look like this time," wondered Ami.  
  
"Sickeningly perfectly thin, ankle length blonde hair with bright blue eyes. And she also had a sister who was just as identical except her hair stopped at her ass. That one I found with Andrew," Rei said in a mocking tone.  
  
"Dare, did always perfer blondes. Actually he perfer's any woman thats not you, Rei," Ami said harshly. "And you do know that you can let him out of this sham of a marriage at anytime."  
  
"This `marriage' isn't a sham," Rei yelled back.  
  
"The only reason why you won't let him out of this marriage is because your parents would know how much of a whore you really are," exclaimed Ami harshly.  
  
"You, bitch! How dare you say that," yelled Rei as she slapped her sister-in-law across the face.  
  


* * *

  
Whenever, wherever  
We're meant to  
Be together  
I'll be there and  
You'll be near  
And that's the  
Deal my dear  
  
Six men crowded around a circular table. The room they sat in was filled with smoke from cigars and cigarettes. Just about all the men were hooting and hollering over the fully nude female strippers.  
  
"Now this is a real strip joint," commented Kevin. "Unlike those cheesy topless and bikin strip clubs Jed suggests we go to."  
  
"I never twisted anybodys arms to go to those places," answered Jed.  
  
"Good evening, Gentlemen and welcome to the MONS Venus. The first act for tonight comes with popular demand. For all our new comer's you'll love them just as much as everyone else. So, let start it off with Satin and Silk," said the announcer.  
  
The music started with various female moans as two spotlights came on. One on the left side of the stage and the other on the right side. From stage right came Satin wearing a red strapless dress that came down to her ankles. The long skirt of her dress had a slit on the left side of the dress. Her dress and matching gloves were also made out of `satin'.  
  
Stage left was Silk in a dress similar to Satin's except her she had a slit on the right side, her dress was midnight blue and made out of `silk'. Both girls were blonde and had blue eyes. Satin's hair come to her butt, while Silk's hair came to her ankles.  
  
"Holy Shit," exclaimed both Andrew and Darien. And the guys stared at them not believing their luck.  
  
I am the Astro-  
Creep a demolition  
Style hell american  
Freak - I am the  
Crawling dead - a  
Phantom in a box  
Shadow in your  
Head say acid  
Suicide freedom  
Of the blast read  
The fucker Lies -  
  
Both girls walked the center of the stage, then as they walked down the island they pulled one of their gloves off. And then they wiped it across their bodies before leaving the stage temporarily and leaving said glove with their man. As they head back towards the stage they pulled their other glove off and threw it carelessly behind their heads.  
  
"I have never seen them do that before so you two better spill," said Kevin.  
  
"I don't kiss and tell," commented Darien.  
  
"You guys know that the Thompsons have their old house up for sale. Well, today two blondes came to look at the house. The same two blondes who walked over here and left us a glove," replied Andrew.  
  
Scratch off the -  
Broken skin - tear  
Into my heart make  
Me do it again yeah  
  
Satin and Silk then unzipped their dresses exposing their breasts and thong panties as they continued to dance around the pole.  
  
Darien winked at Silk then he walked over to the side of the stage. As he went to place a bill in her garter, she got on her knees and took his hand with bill in it and rubbed it over her breasts. Then she stood back up and let him place it in her garter before she left him.  
  
"You guys did more then just talk with them," stated Kevin.  
  
"Well, I'd do anything to get my cousin out of that fake marriage of his," Andrew exclaimed back.  
  
  
To Be Continued ...  
  
Note: MONS Venus is a real full nude strip club for those who are wondering. I just borrowed the name!!!  
  



	6. Chapter One Part Two

Authors Note's: Sorry for the long delay!!! I've had this written up for a few weeks, but never uploaded it!!!  
- _Mamoru's Playmate_  
  
  
Disclaimers: Standard Sailor Moon disclaimer's apply. `Pour Some Sugar On Me' is by Def Leppard c1987 from their `Hysteria' album.  
  
  
Naughty Girls Next Door  
by Mamoru's Playmate ( TuxsAngelSere@netscape.net )  
  
  
Chapter One - Part Two  
  
  
After Darien came back from his experience; Kevin, Max, Jed and Zack started hounding him with questions.  
  
"So, these girls that came to look at the old Thompson house , did they tell you where they worked," asked Max.  
  
"No," answered Darien.  
  
"Or maybe they casually mentioned their profession," questioned Zack.  
  
"One told me that she was a professional belly dancer," replied Darien.  
  
"Professional belly dancer!?! That's a new creative term! Normally they call themselves exotic dancers," exclaimed Kevin.  
  
"Well, at least it's better then saying that we're professional pole dancers! Don't you think, Sis," inquired Serena.  
  
"Yes, I do, Sere! So, Andy, do you and your cous have a plac to stay tonight," asked Mina innocently.  
  
"No, we don't. Usually when me and Dare get kicked out we camp out on the front porch," flirted Andrew.  
  
"I hear it's suppossed to get really cold tonight. And I'd feel really bad if you had freeze out there on that porch tonight. Not to mention the heater in our apartment is on the frizts again," Mina flirted back.  
  
"Me and my Cousin Darien take you up on your kind offer, mina. I'm sure Dare wouldn't mind having a second shot at your sister, since Rei kinda interrupted their conversation in his office," said Andrew.  
  
"Drew, I swear your such a blabber mouth," commented Darien harshly.  
  
"Somebody sounds like they're a little tense. If you'd like I can make you feel more ease," Serena purred into Darien's ear.  
  
"Any thing is better then sitting here," Darien replied back softly.  
  
Serena waited for Darien to follow her somewhere more private and away from his so-called friends.  
  


* * *

  
** Private Dance Room**  
  
  
The room was dimly lit with a pole in center of the floor. It also had a comfortable suede love seat against the back wall.  
  
"I thought that these rooms just had a lone chair in them," commented Darien.  
  
"Not all of them. It usually depends on what type of clients the club is trying to attract. Some have a lap dance area, and you have privacy if other people want a dance at the same time," stated Serena.  
  
She led Darien to the love seat.  
  
"Would you like something to drink before I start? Something to maybe help relieve your nerves?"  
  
"Sure," responded Darien.  
  
Serena poured both of them a nice stiff drink.  
  
"Here you go," said Serena.  
  
"Thank you," commented Darien. "So, what is the drink called?"  
  
"A `Sloe Comfortable Screw Against the Wall with Satin Pillows the Hard Way'," finished Serena as Darien eyeballd her.  
  
"Could they have made the name any longer," asked Darien.  
  
"Are we here discuss the names of drinks or relax you and calm your nerves?"  
  
"Good point! You know I got a major reminder in my pants that can't wait to finish ravishing your body," responded Darien.  
  
"Well, Tiger, we can't exactly do that here, but I do know an alternative temporary solution," purred Serena.  
  
Step inside  
Walk this way  
You and me babe  
Hey, hey  
  
Serena slipped a CD into the player. As the music began to play, she stepped up to the pole in the middle of the room.  
  
She put her right hand on the pole. Next she circled around it a few times before she her right knee around the pole.  
  
Love is like a bomb  
Baby, c'mon get it on  
Livin' like a lover  
With a radar phone  
Lookin' like a tramp  
Like a video vamp  
Demolition woman  
Can I be your man?  
  
She took off her dress, and Darien got up from his seat and came up behind her. He put his hands around her slim waist and pullhimself closer to her. Serena then uncurled her knee from around the pole.   
  
Razzle `n' dazzle `n'  
A flash a little light  
Television lover  
Baby, go all night  
Sometime, anytime  
Sugar me sweet  
Little miss ah  
Innocent sugar me  
  
She turned around in Darien's arms and pulled herself closer to him. As she moved to the beat of the music while she rubbed up against his throbbing member.  
  
C'mon  
Take a bottle  
Shake it up  
Break the bubble  
Break it up  
  
Her hands began to undo his pants while they continued moving to the pounding beat of the song. Once she had his pants down she began to massage his erection.  
  
Pour some sugar on me  
Ooh, In the name of love  
Pour some sugar on me  
C'mon fire me up  
Pour your sugar on me  
Oh, I can't get enough  
I'm hot, sticky sweet from  
My head to my feet  
  
  
To Be Continued ...  
  
Sloe Comfortable Screw Against the Wall with Satin Pillow the Hard Way  
  
Cocktail, Alcoholic  
  
1/2 oz Sloe Gin  
1/2 oz Southern Comfort  
1/2 oz Galliano  
1/2 oz Frangelico  
1/2 oz Whiskey  
Fill with Orange Juice and pour over ice serve in Collins glass  
  
Name Origin:   
Sloe = Sloe gin  
Comfortable = Southern Comfort  
Screw = Orange (ie Screw Driver)  
Against the Wall = Galliano (Harvey Wallbanger)  
With Satin Pillows = Frangelico  
The Hard Way = Whiskey  
  
source: www.webtender.com  
  
  



End file.
